


Di principesse, di feste e di principi che infrangono le malìe

by michirukaiou7



Category: Glee
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il patto è questo: sabato ti vesti da quello che ti pare, basta che non abbia la gonna, e poi faremo noi una festa qui in casa a tema principesse e tu potrai vestirti da quello che ti pare. Ci stai?Mai fare una promessa ad un bambino.</p><p>Sequel di "Di supereroi, principi azzurri e feste in maschera" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/826267)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di principesse, di feste e di principi che infrangono le malìe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



Il patto è questo: sabato ti vesti da quello che ti pare, basta che non abbia la gonna, e poi faremo noi una festa qui in casa a tema principesse e tu potrai vestirti da quello che ti pare. Ci stai?  
Mai fare una promessa ad un bambino: foss’anche pronunciata durante un uragano in una foresta sperduta, sulla prua di una nave in piena tempesta mentre l’albero maestro si sta spaccando o durante una pioggia di meteoriti, questo non cambierà; finito il pericolo, il pargolo ricorderà ogni singola sillaba e non ci sarà verso di riuscire a rimangiare quanto promesso in maniera tale da non compromettere un dignitoso processo educativo.  
Burt Hummel, casomai avesse avuto dubbi in merito, se li era appena visti dissipare: Kurt era appena entrato in casa sventolando orgoglioso un blocchetto di inviti delle Principesse Disney.  
– Papà, li scrivi tu? Eh? Che data ci mettiamo?  
L’immagine della sua casa invasa di bambini sotto i dieci anni, paludati in sottogonne con i cerchi, ma soprattutto dannatissime canzoncine Disney sparate a tutto volume in salotto, gli fece venire un brivido: ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
– Appena tua madre avrà finito il vestito. Tesoro? – aggiunse speranzoso, rivolto alla moglie.  
– Kurt ha deciso che vuole quello giallo di Belle della Bella e la Bestia, e temo mi ci vorrà un po’ perché è pieno di balze.  
– Una cosa più semplice? – propose Burt.  
Kurt ci rifletté un po’ – Ma a me piace tanto, Belle – pigolò il bambino, mordicchiandosi un labbro – Ed è anche il film preferito di Nightbird…  
Elizabeth sollevò un sopracciglio divertita – D’accordo, allora. Stando così le cose, direi che ho un sacco di stoffa gialla da tagliare ed un sacco di balze da cucire per sabato prossimo.  
Il bambino esultò e, di lì a una mezz’ora, poté guardarsi intorno soddisfatto: sua mamma tagliava e imbastiva da un lato del tavolo e dall’altro suo padre, con una penna blu glitterata così piccola che quasi spariva tra le sue mani, compilava gli inviti per le “principesse”.  
– Ok – si interruppe Burt – Siamo a cinque. Bastano?  
Il figlio contò meditabondo – Allora… c’è Mercedes, Quinn, Sugar, Santana e Brittany, Tina… E poi c’è Nightbird!  
Burt alzò gli occhi al cielo – Ma non mi dire. Lui da che principessa si vestirebbe?  
Kurt lo fissò scandalizzato – Lui è un supereroe! Quando esce dalla base segreta non può togliersi il costume, o si scopre la sua identità!  
– D’accordo, d’accordo, mi terrò la curiosità fino a sabato.

~*~

Kurt distribuì tutti gli inviti il giorno dopo, durante la pausa della lezione di danza; i suoi genitori avevano mantenuto la promessa e lo avevano spostato nel corso di danza di Quinn e delle sue amiche: gli dispiaceva tantissimo che Mercedes non ci fosse, perché altrimenti tutte le sue amiche preferite sarebbero state lì, ma poteva vederla tutti i giorni dopo l’asilo ed era stata la prima persona a cui aveva dato l’invito.  
– E dobbiamo vestirci da principesse? – chiese Santana, scettica.  
– Sì! È una festa in maschera!  
– Le principesse Disney sono sceme – commentò Santana – Stanno sempre a mettersi nei guai e a farsi salvare dai principi.  
– Non sono sceme! – si lamentò Kurt – Belle non si fa salvare da nessuno, anzi, è lei che salva il principe!  
– Tu parli così solo perché tua mamma ti racconta le fiabe diverse da quelle famose perché dice che è una vergogna che le ragazze ci facciano sempre una brutta figura – la rimbeccò Quinn.  
– A me piacciono le principesse Disney – esclamò Brittany, battendo le mani – Posso essere Trilly?  
Sugar era perplessa – Ma Trilly è una fatina, non fa la principessa.  
– Perché, tutte le femminucce della Disney non sono principesse? – chiese Brittany, preoccupata.  
– Sì, lei è… la principessa delle fate. In incognito – disse velocemente Santana, sfidando tutti gli altri a contraddirla.  
– Mi piacciono le principesse icognito! – rispose l’altra bambina, esultando.  
– Viene anche Mercedes – disse Kurt – E poi viene anche Nightbird.  
– Oddio – ridacchiò Santana – Quello stramboide che si crede un supereroe?  
– Lui non è uno strombo… strambo… strambocoso! – rispose Kurt, offeso – Lui è un supereroe vero! Dillo a Brit!  
– Lo è, lo è! – assicurò lei – Ha anche un unicorno!  
Santana fissò Quinn perplessa, ma la maestra le richiamò e dovettero interrompere la conversazione per tornare alla sbarra.

~*~

Siccome era lunedì, Elizabeth aveva fatto il suo giro di telefonate alle mamme delle piccole ospiti, inclusa casa Anderson, visto che Kurt non avrebbe potuto dare a mano il suo invito a Nightbird per tempo; il vestito di Belle procedeva a gonfie vele sotto gli occhi incantati del suo proprietario, che passava delle mezze ore a fissare incantato come una cosa piatta come la stoffa diventasse una cosa bellissima come quella che aveva indosso la sua bambola de La Bella e la Bestia.  
– Sicura che per sabato è pronto? – chiedeva, ansioso.  
– Ma certo – rispondeva sua madre, paziente.  
– E la torta? E i cupcakes?  
– Ci saranno sia la torta che i cupcakes – sorrise lei – Ho pensato di fare quelli al cacao, quelli alla vaniglia con le gocce di cioccolato e quelli con le fragole; ho comprato un sacco di fiori e farfalle commestibili da metterci sopra. E, come torta… è una sorpresa.  
– Ma almeno io lo posso sapere! – esclamò Kurt, curioso – Non lo dirò a nessuno!  
– Ma non sarebbe una sorpresa per te, no? – rispose Elizabeth – Fidati di me.  
Così, nonostante le iniziali insistenze, per tutto il resto della settimana il bambino smise di chiedere e rimase a covarsi con gli occhi il lavoro della mamma; il sabato Burt andò a prenderlo a scuola e, appena messo piede in casa, fu colto da un meraviglioso profumo di dolci: gettò la cartella sul divano e corse in cucina, trovando il pranzo in tavola e tutte le superfici disponibili piene di cupcakes decorati di crema bianca, verde, rosa, gialla, blu e fiori e farfalle.  
– Bene, se quegli squittii sono indicativi, i dolci ti piacciono – commentò Elizabeth, ridendo divertita.  
Kurt le si lanciò addosso, esultante – E la torta? E le decorazioni? E il vestito, il vestito?  
– Andiamo con ordine, Kurt – lo interruppe Burt, entrando in quel momento – Prima si pranza, poi ci mettiamo a sistemare la casa.  
– Mettiamo i festoni con i fiori, vero?  
– Certo.  
– E i piatti e i bicchieri delle Principesse?  
– Sì.  
– E il servizio da tè delle Principesse?  
– Naturalmente.  
– E poi le tovaglie colorate…  
– … lo stereo per la musica, i cuscini, i palloncini, mettiamo in salvo gli oggetti fragili…  
– Tesoro – lo riprese Elizabeth, ridacchiando.  
– Facevo presente che l’orologio di tua madre potrebbe non salvarsi, tutto qui – rispose lui, dedicandosi al pranzo.

~*~

Un’ora dopo, in casa fervevano i preparativi: Elizabeth aveva cercato di convincere Kurt a fare un riposino, ma lui non ne aveva voluto sapere – c’erano troppe cose emozionanti da fare! Avrebbe voluto cominciare subito con il vestito, ma la madre gli fece notare che, con i succhi di frutta e i dolci da sistemare, le decorazioni da appendere e tutte le altre incombenze necessarie, il vestito lo avrebbe impacciato e avrebbe rischiato di sporcarlo. Perciò Kurt dovette tenere a freno la curiosità e, mentre Burt gonfiava palloncini su palloncini, li legava ai fili e li appendeva da un lato all’altro della stanza, lui ed Elizabeth apparecchiarono il tavolo con i dolci e le bevande: in questo modo, con mezz’ora abbondante di anticipo, il salotto e il giardino erano pronti ad accogliere le “Principesse”.  
Finalmente Elizabeth lo portò in camera e, sistemando qua e là le pieghe che non la convincevano, gli fece indossare il vestito di Belle (per fare in modo che la gonna rimanesse aperta nonostante il peso delle balze, ci aveva fatto sotto una serie di cerchi di plastica); nonostante non c’entrasse niente, Kurt volle indossare una delle sue corone (“Perché poi Belle sposa il principe e diventa principessa, quindi la corona va bene!”) e, indossate un paio di scarpette giocattolo gialle col tacco, corse giù per le scale per farsi vedere dal padre.  
Burt considerò perplesso quel mare di balze giallo canarino, ma Kurt era così felice ed Elizabeth così orgogliosa che poté solo stringersi nelle spalle e, prese le mani del figlio, concedergli “il primo ballo” della giornata.  
Nel giro di mezz’ora, con malcelato terrore di Burt, la casa si riempì: la prima ad arrivare fu Mercedes, sfavillante nel suo vestito verde e bianco di Tiana, i riccioli fissati sulla nuca con una marea di forcine; poi fu la volta di Sugar, paludata nell’immenso abito rosa confetto di Charlotte, le stesse identiche movenze da colibrì (non era la sua principessa preferita per niente, nonostante la protagonista de La principessa e il ranocchio fosse Tiana) che lasciarono il padrone di casa lievemente scosso. Santana e Brittany arrivarono insieme, la prima vestita da Jasmine con un tigrotto di peluche sottobraccio, l’altra saltellando entusiasta (“Perché finché non imparo a volare, questo è il meglio che mi riesce”) nel suo corto vestito verde di Trilly, a cui la mamma doveva aveva appeso dei campanellini che trillavano ad ogni balzello.  
Tina arrivò un po’ scocciata, perché avrebbe voluto vestirsi da Aurora, ma sua madre aveva insistito per utilizzare uno degli abiti tradizionali di quando lei era bambina per farla vestire da Mulan, tra le esclamazioni di gioia della nonna e delle zie – “Sembravo davvero Mulan quando la mandano dalla cicciona antipatica che deve dire se sarà una brava moglie!”  
Quinn arrivò insieme a lei (le loro mamme erano arrivate davanti casa nello stesso momento), i capelli raccolti ed il vestito azzurro, così simile alla vera Cenerentola da sembrare uscita dal film della Disney.  
E alla fine, imbronciatissimo e per mano ad un Cooper lievemente esaurito vestito da Gaston, arrivò Nightbird.  
Kurt lì per lì rimase quasi deluso di non vederlo con la maschera e il costume da supereroe, ma l’altro bambino, vestito da principe della Bella e la Bestia, era carinissimo.  
– Ha piantato una grana di una settimana – si sfogò Cooper con i padroni di casa – Voleva vestirsi come la Bella addormentata, ma mamma si è impuntata e gli ha comprato un vestito da principe: è stata una tragedia – gemette – Ha ceduto solo quando anche la mia immagine è stata vituperata e sono stato costretto a vestirmi da Gaston.  
Burt gli diede una pacca sulla spalla – Caffè?  
– Sì, la prego.  
Nightbird era rimasto sulla soglia, a testa bassa e imbronciato; Kurt arrivò saltellando nel suo abito giallo, sorpreso di non vederlo con la solita maschera – Ciao!  
– Ciao – sussurrò l’altro bambino, il broncio appena appena rischiarato dalla vista del suo amico del cuore nei panni di Belle.  
– Che c’è? – chiese Kurt, preoccupato – Non ti piace il mio vestito? L’ha fatto la mamma!  
– No, il tuo vestito è bellissimo!  
– Allora? Non volevi venire alla festa?  
L’altro bambino si morse un labbro e poi, come se non ne potesse più, vuotò il sacco tutto insieme – Mi volevo vestire da Aurora, perché dici che ti piace tanto, e mamma mi ha costretto a vestirmi – fece un gesto stizzito allargando le braccia – Così! Io non volevo vestirmi da principe, questa è una festa di principesse!  
– Oh – rispose Kurt, dispiaciuto. Sua mamma gli aveva spiegato che non tutti i genitori lasciano i propri figli liberi di giocare come capitava a lui – Beh, però un principe ci serve: tutte le principesse ne hanno uno.  
L’altro si strofinò il naso rosso con una mano, senza rispondere.  
– E poi – rispose Kurt tutto contento, afferrandogli le mani – Ti sei vestito da principe della Bella e la Bestia! Puoi aiutarmi a fare il padrone di casa!  
Blaine abbozzò un sorriso, rincuorato – Ok. E poi c’è Cooper che si è vestito da Gaston, possiamo picchiarlo se ci va!  
L’altro bambino scoppiò a ridere e lo tirò verso il salotto – Adesso ti presento le mie amiche; questa è Mercedes, viene a giocare nel giardino vicino casa mia e canta nel coro della chiesa. Poi c’è Quinn, che è la sua migliore amica ed è uguale a Cenerentola, vero? Quelle due che giocano lì sono Santana, che fa Jasmine, e la sua migliore amica Brittany che fa Trilly (che anche se non è una principessa non fa niente, abbiamo deciso che può fare la principessa delle fate). Poi ci sono Tina, che fa Mulan, e Sugar che fa Lottie della Principessa e il Ranocchio.  
– Tina ha anche il pupazzo di Mushu! – commentò Blaine, ammirato – E le tue amiche sono tutte carine.  
– Sì – rispose Kurt, orgoglioso come se fosse merito suo.  
– Non ho mai giocato con le bambine – confessò poi in un sussurro l’altro bambino – Solo due cugine a Natale, ma non mi diverto perché vogliono sempre giocare loro due da sole.  
– Le mie amiche sono simpatiche e poi tu mi aiuti a fare il padrone di casa, quindi giocheremo tutti insieme per forza.  
– Questo sarebbe il supereroe? – chiese Santana, arrivando alle loro spalle e squadrando Blaine dalla testa ai piedi – Credevo che i supereroi portassero la maschera.  
– Oggi sono in incognito.  
– No, oggi sei vestito da principe – rispose lei, fissandolo con dispetto: gli puntò un dito contro la spalla, avvicinandosi minacciosa – Ma questo non ti rende all’altezza di essere il principe di Brittany. Chiaro?  
Blaine la scrutò perplesso, poi si strinse nelle spalle – Brittany è simpatica, ma se devo scegliere di fare il principe di qualcuno, preferisco Kurt.  
– Ah – rispose lei, spiazzata – Ok… allora possiamo giocare insieme – concesse.  
– Prendiamo il tè? – si intromise Sugar, avvicinandosi paludata nel vestito rosa al punto che spostava cuscini e palloncini al suo passaggio col solo potere della sottogonna – Voglio prendere il tè come le principesse!  
– Ok – rispose Kurt – Blaine, mi dai una mano?  
Elizabeth aveva preparato della tisana alla ciliegia da spacciare per tè e assistette (con un terrore malcelato per il vestito che le aveva portato via ore e ore di lavoro) a come i bambini lo travasavano attentamente dalla brocca nella teiera delle principesse Disney; per fortuna le uniche gocce che caddero finirono sul bancone e non addosso ai vestiti pastello dei due “padroni di casa”. Quando uscirono col loro tesoro sul vassoio, ben attenti a non farlo cadere, gli adulti nella cucina tirarono un sospiro di sollievo.  
– Se macchiava il vestito, mi sarebbe preso un colpo – commentò Cooper, versandosi la seconda tazza di caffè.  
In salotto, le “principesse” si accomodarono in cerchio sui cuscini e ognuna scelse una tazza in cui Kurt, con l’assistenza di Blaine (che portava le zollette), versò il “tè”.  
– Il tuo tè è rosa! – esclamò contenta Sugar.  
– Ma che strano – commentò Santana, ridendo.  
– A me piace – disse Brittany – Sa di ciliegie! Mi piacciono le ciliegie, sono carine anche come orecchini.  
Nel giro di un pomeriggio, Blaine scoprì che giocare con le bambine poteva essere divertente quasi come giocare con i maschi – con Santana soprattutto, perché parlava e si comportava come un maschio; bevvero il tè, mangiarono i dolci, cantarono tutti e tre i cd di canzoni della Disney (con la disperazione di Burt e Cooper, mentre Elizabeth invece scattava foto deliziata), giocarono a rincorrersi, trascinandosi dietro tutto quello che incrociava le gonne, si presero a cuscinate, bevvero altro tè e mangiarono i cupcakes che la signora Hummel aveva messo da parte come scorta, sicura che le piccole belve fameliche ne avrebbero voluti ancora.  
Le sei arrivarono troppo presto, e le mamme arrivarono a prelevare le varie “principesse”; alla fine rimasero solo la famiglia Hummel, Cooper, Blaine e una montagna di lavastoviglie da fare e immondizia da raccogliere: Cooper si mise una mano sulla coscienza e, nonostante le lamentele della padrona di casa (mentre quelle di Burt erano molto, molto più labili), iniziò a raccattare piatti, bicchieri, posate e a rendersi utile come non faceva mani nemmeno a casa sua. I dannati fazzoletti di carta colorata erano in ogni dove e, quando anche le file di palloncini e ghirlande appese al soffitto vennero tolte, Cooper si guardò attorno nel salotto in disordine – ma quantomeno sgombro da spazzatura e residui di cibo – in cerca di suo fratello: intravide un cumulo di coperte teso tra il divano e una delle poltrone e, chinandosi, ci trovò Blaine e Kurt addormentati su una montagna di cuscini e la “gabbia” della gonna di Belle come materasso.  
– Giustamente, ci mancava solo il fortino di coperte – gemette, divertito. Strisciò a quattro zampe e fece per prelevare il fratello, impresa difficoltosa non solo perché un bambino di cinque anni addormentato è un peso morto che sembra imbottito di piombo, ma perché i due si erano sistemati in modo tale che era complicato districarne uno senza svegliare l’altro.  
Quando, tirandolo gentilmente ma in modo fermo per un braccio, Cooper riuscì a mettere a sedere Blaine, quest’ultimo si svegliò, guardandosi intorno perplesso e assonnato.  
– Dai scricciolo, è ora di andare.  
– Ma devo salutare Kurt – biascicò quello, stropicciandosi gli occhi, la fascia blu da principe che gli era scivolata dalla spalla fino al gomito nel sonno.  
– La principessa dorme, scricciolo, la strega gli ha fatto un incantesimo, perciò lasceremo i tuoi saluti al re e alla regina – commento Cooper, alzando gli occhi al cielo e dando un’altra strattonata leggera – E torneremo a casa prima che scatti il tuo coprifuoco e mamma ti metta in punizione per i prossimi cento anni.  
– Ma se gli hanno fatto un incantesimo, dobbiamo salvarlo – proseguì Blaine, un po’ intontito dal sonno e un po’ con la sua solita sindrome da supereroe.  
– Ci pensa il signor Burt, dopo telefona alla fata e lo salvano – proseguì il fratello maggiore, iniziando a sentirsi stremato.  
– Ma ci vuole il bacio del principe!  
– Beh, non ne abbiamo, ne cercheranno uno sull’elenco telefonico.  
Blaine alzò gli occhi al cielo, sconvolto dall’incompetenza di suo fratello, e si liberò dalla sua stretta, strisciando di nuovo nel fortino: sperando che funzionasse, anche se era solo vestito da principe azzurro e non era uno vero, si chinò su Kurt e gli schioccò un bacio sulle labbra, pulendosi poi la bocca con la manica.  
– Kurt?  
L’altro bambino aprì due occhi verdi verdi e assonnati – Ciao. Che succede?  
– Niente, eri vittima di un incantesimo e ti ho salvato. Adesso però devo tornare a casa, o mamma mi sgrida.  
– Perché? Che mi era successo? – chiese Kurt, tirandosi a sedere e stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
– Cooper ha detto che una strega ti aveva fatto un incantesimo e ti eri addormentato come la Bella addormentata nel bosco, perciò, visto che serviva un principe, ti ho salvato io. Come ti senti adesso?  
L’altro bambino lo fissò perplesso, riflettendo, e poi di colpo arrossì – Oh.  
Cooper li fissava, incerto se intenerirsi o iniziare a vomitare arcobaleni sul tappeto di casa Hummel.  
– Che succede là sotto?  
La voce di Burt lo fece sobbalzare e, mentre un brivido gli correva lungo la schiena, riuscì a rispondere – Niente, signore. Si erano… Blaine doveva… Blaine stava ringraziando per l’invito. Perché Blaine è un bravo bambino che non si mette nei guai e che adesso – abbrancò il fratellino per un gomito, tirandolo in piedi di peso – Ringrazierà tanto anche voi e poi mi seguirà a casa. Vero? Vero?  
I bambini lo fissarono perplessi, domandandosi che accidenti gli fosse preso, ma Cooper fu talmente convincenteche, nel giro di qualche minuto, i due fratelli Anderson erano in piedi sulla porta con i cappotti addosso.  
– Perché siamo andati via di corsa? – chiese Blaine, mentre uscivano dal vialetto di casa Hummel.  
– Perché tu vuoi arrivare vivo alla maggiore età, scricciolo – rispose cripticamente il fratello maggiore.

~*~

– Allora ragazzino, com’è stata questa festa? Sei soddisfatto? – chiese Burt, dando una scompigliata ai capelli del figlio per la buonanotte.  
– Un sacchissimo! – esclamò Kurt, districandosi a fatica da Elizabeth che tentava di infilargli il pigiama – Ci siamo divertiti un sacco e anche le ragazze erano felici, persino Santana non ha trovato niente da lamentarsi, e poi Nightbird mi ha anche salvato dall’incantesimo della strega!  
– Ti ha salvato come da cosa? – chiese Burt, sollevando pericolosamente un sopracciglio.  
– Dall’incantesimo della strega!  
Burt guardò la moglie con aria perplessa e lei, ridendo, prese in braccio il bambino – Via, sarà uno dei loro giochi, tesoro.  
– Non mi sento convinto, tesoro… – iniziò lui, mentre la moglie portava Kurt in camera.  
– Ma perché non posso dire a papà che Nightbird mi ha salvato dall’incantesimo della strega? – chiese il bambino, perplesso, mentre veniva infilato a letto.  
– Mhm, perché ci sono delle cose che i papà non possono capire – rispose lei, sorridendo e rimboccandogli le coperte. Poi, prendendo il libro de La Bella e la Bestia dal comodino – Allora: è stata davvero bella questa festa, tesorino?  
Kurt fece un sorriso così grande che la punta del naso gli si arricciò come quella di un coniglietto – La più bella di tutte! Quando ne rifacciamo un’altra?  
– Elizabeth, ti ricordo che ho finito i capelli da perdere! – esclamò la voce di Burt dal corridoio.  
– Presto – rise lei, rivolgendosi con aria complice al figlio – Ma adesso lasciamo riposare papà qualche giorno. Non è ancora pronto per sentirti raccontare di come il principe ti ha svegliato dall’incantesimo della strega…  
– Ma tu che ne sai? – chiese Kurt, arrossendo.  
– Oh, ho letto un sacco di favole, Kutsy, e i principi non hanno molta fantasia, quando si tratta di rompere gli incantesimi di quel tipo.  
– Però Nightbird è carinissimo come principe. È persino più carino di Philiph.  
– Però – sorrise lei, sapendo che quello era il principe preferito di Kurt.  
– Però… – continuò il bambino, mordicchiandosi un labbro.  
– Però?  
– Però io non voglio fare la principessa – bisbigliò lui – Cioè, a volte è carino, perché le principesse hanno le scarpe rosa lucide e i nastri nei capelli e le tiare e i vestiti carini con le gonne grandi, però io non voglio fare la principessa sempre.  
– Mi sembra giusto – rispose Elizabeth – Quindi, dov’è il problema? Hai paura che a Nightbird non vada bene?  
Kurt rimase un po’ in silenzio, come se non volesse pronunciare ad alta voce il suo problema – È che i principi sposano sempre le principesse – bisbigliò poi – E se io non voglio essere una principessa sempre, come faccio?  
– Beh, io penso che le favole siano un po’ all’antica, tesoro – cominciò lei, rendendosi conto, probabilmente, di star gettando le basi di una conversazione che ci sarebbe stata nel futuro – Insomma, nelle favole tutte le principesse sono bionde e sono belle e sono buone e cantano come usignoli… le ragazze vere non sono così, no?  
– No – rispose il bambino – Soprattutto la parte degli usignoli. Rachel ha proprio una voce fastidiosa, altro che principessa!  
– Povera Rachel – rise lei – E poi, le ragazze non portano mica tutte i vestiti da principessa: oggi si usano tanto i pantaloni e nelle favole non li nominano mai, no?  
– Sì.  
– Ok. Allora forse è perché le favole hanno un po’ delle “regole” e bisogna cambiarle. Io penso che una favola in cui il principe sposa un altro principe sarebbe bella.  
Kurt si illuminò, contento – Dici che si può?  
– Certo che si può. Se il principe preferisce un altro principe, che problema c’è?  
– Allora Nightbird può essere il mio principe? Magari quando saremo più grandi? Adesso ho troppe cose da fare, con l’asilo, la scuola di danza, quella di canto, e poi l’anno prossimo devo andare in prima elementare…  
– Assolutamente sì.  
– Ok – concluse il bambino, soddisfatto.  
– Ottimo – disse lei, riprendendo il libro – Favola e poi nanna?  
– Sì, però… Mi leggi la Bella addormentata nel bosco, stasera?  
Elizabeth ridacchiò e si chinò a dargli un bacio – Va bene.  
Kurt si addormentò prima della fine della favola, stavolta, ma non gli dispiacque poi tanto perché la sua versione era molto, molto più bella.  
E il principe Philiph, stavolta, aveva il mantello nero e blu di Nightbird.


End file.
